


Sapphire Blues

by seamonster



Series: A Hero to Some [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Submissive Kink, Verbal Link, actually, it takes me forever to write decent smut, sidon's developing quite a kink too, very verbal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Since returning home, Prince Sidon hasn't forgotten his questionable tryst in a Castle Town back alley but he has put it behind him. Until a familiar Hylian shows up in the domain and begins showing Sidon parts of himself he never knew existed.Sequel to In For a Rupee, In For a Crown.





	Sapphire Blues

**Author's Note:**

> So! Finally a sequel to In For A Rupee! This is gonna be a short (ish?) story sequence that I'm gonna work on in between chapters of my current main story (The Nature of Thirst). There is a plot, surprisingly! Though it's meager at best.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some more of Link stuffing himself on fish.

Sidon enjoyed walking through the local Zora market whenever he had the free time to do so. He rarely went there to actually buy anything, he just liked being around his people. It was always nice, too. His people still showed him respect and courtesy, but they also treated him like a regular Zora when he went on those walks. Children would often beg him to play with them and the adults weren’t afraid to bump into him if it was crowded.

 

There was always a guard watching him from a tower post nearby, so he was never in any danger. Not that Sidon ever expected to be in danger from his own people, but there were traders from other lands and you could never be too careful.

 

This particular day was bustling and bright. Sidon’s heart felt light as he observed the passersby. Playful children were winding through the legs of adults, young Zora making friends with the children of traveling merchants. Sidon couldn’t help but laugh when they circled him, trying to tag each other and running off again.

 

It was a beautiful day.

 

He accidentally bumped into someone, apologizing to the Hylian woman who wasn’t at all bothered to have a Prince bump into her. He kneeled to help her pick up the fruit that had fell from her basket.

 

“My apologies, ma’am.”

 

“Not at all, your majesty. It was but a simple accident.”

 

Sidon paused to look at one of the fruit. He didn’t recognize it, but he felt as though he’d seen it somewhere before.

 

As way of an apology, he bought a small basket of them. A few people brushed against his back as he paid and, in the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flash of gold that made his stomach jump. When he turned his head, it was gone.

 

Sidon cut his walk a little shorter than usual that day. He had an attendant in the palace take the fruit to his quarters while he handled a few matters with members of the council.

 

By the time he was having dinner with his father and sister, he’d forgotten all about what happened in the market that morning.

 

The basket of fruit sat on his desk when he was retiring for the night. Still curious about it, Sidon plucked one up as he began removing his cravat. The flesh of it was unusual and he almost bit directly into it, but something nagged in his memory, telling him it was meant to be peeled away.

 

On one side of his room, beyond his sleeping pool, there was a waterbed. Sidon rarely slept in it, but he enjoyed resting there while he read. That’s where he was headed, focused on carefully ripping the rind of the fruit with his claws.

 

He  _ almost _ let himself simply fall back onto the bed, like he usually did, but for some reason he looked down at it first. Maybe it was the faint scent hitting the roof of his mouth, a familiar scent that made his heart stumble.

 

What he saw on the blanket stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

A coin purse. Not just a coin purse, it was Sidon’s coin purse. He didn’t have to pick it up to know it was empty. What was more was what was laying around the coin purse.

 

Sidon quickly looked down to his belt. Normally there were two chains that flanked either side of his fins, but there was currently only one. How ...had he not noticed sooner?

 

The other was on the bed with the coin purse, arranged into a shape that school children referred to as a ‘heart’.

 

In a moment of panic, Sidon dashed about his quarters, checking all of his belongings. Nothing was missing, even his jewels were untouched.

 

He went back to the bed and picked up the chain and coin purse. Stirring the air around the waterbed made that scent hit him again. It was faint but the further up the bed he sniffed, the stronger it got. He picked up one of his pillows and gave it a good breather.

 

His body warmed with shame when a faint moan escaped him. 

 

It was Link.

 

Not just the man’s scent, though. Sidon may have been a bit intoxicated at the time, but he recalled this scent specifically and his eyes widened in shock as he held the pillow at arm’s length.

 

Not only had Link been in his quarters that evening, he’d ...pleasured himself against one of Sidon’s pillows.

 

His claspers stirred behind his slit at the thought and Sidon slapped his hand over it discouragingly. 

 

How in the name of Hylia had Link even gotten into his room? How had Link known this was his room?

 

Sidon looked around and noticed the curtain over one of his arched windows was pushed to the side more than the others. He moved closer to see rinds of the fruit he’d bought in the market sitting on the sill. Sidon yanked the curtain aside completely and peered out into the night.

 

The kingdom was quiet. 

 

Sidon threw the pillow back on his bed as he quickly left his room, making his way out onto the terrace that gave the palace a full view of the kingdom. Few Zora were still up at this hour. The market was packed away and those who wandered were mostly guards on their patrols. Sidon looked carefully. 

 

So engrossed as he was, he hardly heard the soft footsteps approaching the terrace. When he did, however, he forced his body to relax. He didn’t want Mipha to pressure him as to why he was keeping such a vigilant watch over the kingdom. Hopefully, she would think he was out there lost in thought.

 

The steps approached and stopped at his side. However, it wasn’t his sister that stood next to him.

 

“Lovely view,” Link said casually.

 

Something in Sidon snapped.

 

He clearly surprised only himself when he suddenly grabbed the Hylian by the throat and shoved him against the terrace railing.

 

_ “You.” _

 

“Hello again.”

 

“How did you get in the palace without being seen?”

 

“Quietly.”

 

Despite Sidon’s threatening stance, Link was smiling. Both of his hands held onto the wrist and arm Sidon was holding him with, but they were caressing his scales gently.

 

“It’s nice to see you again, Sidon.”

 

His voice was still smooth and tempting despite how his throat was being squeezed, and a pink tongue peeking out to wet his upper lip. Those eyes were watching him, warm and expectant.

 

“What? You aren’t happy to see me, too? Because I think  _ someone _ disagrees.”

 

Link’s gaze dropped and he tilted his head a bit to look further down. Sidon looked down too and saw that the tip of one of his cocks was poking out of his slit.

 

Fuck.

 

Valiantly, Sidon ignored the tease.

 

“You’re a liar, and a thief.”

 

“I didn’t lie. You’re the one who just assumed I was a prostitute, and you were boozed up enough to make you an easy mark. I wish I would’ve known you were a prince, though. It’s not everyday I get to choke on royal dick. ...And I would have charged you more.”

 

“What does that matter? You took all of my money.”

 

“Nuance.”

 

“Nuance, my ass.”

 

Link gingerly stroked his fingers down the fin of Sidon’s arm.

 

“Interesting how you’re not calling for your guards.”

 

“I should.”

 

“But you’re not. I wonder why.”

 

They looked at each other, into each other as much as they could. Link didn’t look much different from weeks prior. Sill dressed to blend into a crowd with a teasing smile and eyes like the sea. The memory of the scent on his pillow stirred desire in him more and the image of the Hylian on his knees, mouth stretched around him, was still burned into his dreams.

 

Sidon drug Link off of the terrace before anyone spotted them.

 

The hallway was empty and shadowed behind the pillars, one of which Link was pushed roughly against. Any complaints were swallowed with his moan when Sidon kissed him.

 

It was so unlike him, so far out of his character that he shuddered to think of what would happen if any of the guards spotted them like this. But Link’s mouth was hot and pliant, tongue rubbing against Sidon’s own with an eager despotism that proved Sidon hadn’t been the only one thinking of the other’s touch.

 

Link’s mouth was much smaller than Sidon’s, which made it easy to fill practically the whole thing up with his tongue alone. Link whined soft in the back of his throat, reminding Sidon how much the Hylian seemed to enjoy having his mouth and throat stuffed and abused.

 

His claspers slid fully out at the sound.

 

Sidon felt a familiar, intoxicating rush of control with Link clutching at his shoulders, feet not touching the marble hall floor. Their bodies were pinned together against the column while Sidon felt and familiarized himself with the shape of the Hylian’s teeth and every crevice of his soft cheeks. Gladly, Link let him, moaning softly and trying to return the brush of Sidon’s tongue.

 

Those hands clenched against his scales and Sidon finally pulled back to let him breathe.

 

_ “Sidon.” _

 

His hips jerked, bumping his claspers against the pillar. Link dug his blunt teeth into Sidon’s bottom lip.

 

“On your knees,” he growled.

 

Link was dropped his his feet again and let himself fall directly to his knees. Sidon’s claspers twitched above him. He tried to sit up further, tongue already out and ready to taste them, but Sidon stopped him with a hand on his golden hair and pushed him back down.

 

He dropped to one knee himself and smoothed his hand to the back of the man’s head to cushion it against the pillar. Without any warning or permission, he pushed the smaller of his erections into Link’s waiting mouth, relishing in the moan that hummed around it.

 

He had no intention of letting Link move his head or take control in any way, fingers clenching in soft strands to keep his anchored. Slowly at first, he moved his hips, giving gentle thrusts into that wet heat. The smaller one seemed to be no problem for Link. Every thrust had Sidon’s hips hitting flush against his face, taking his air for a second every time he squished against his nose.

 

Link’s throat was relaxing, wanting more. Those eyes dared him for it, but this was Sidon’s call. So he closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy it.

 

When not intoxicated, Sidon prided himself on his stamina. It’s part of what made him the quickest swimmer in the domain.

 

The minutes trickled by in soft grunts, feeling nails dig into his thighs when Link shifted beneath him to start palming himself through his trousers. 

 

Sidon buried himself and rolled his hips and reached down to grab his neglected member that dripped onto the floor between them. He rubbed it along Link’s chin and jaw, thick precum clinging in strings when he pulled away to lightly smack the man’s cheek.

 

Link’s throat convulsed and his eyes were getting hazy which was Sidon’s cue to pull his hips back. Link let him go with a soft ‘pop’, pulling in deep lungfuls of air. He seemed rather incapable of words at the moment.

 

Sidon rubbed his thick erection against the Hylian’s face again, covering him in his own scent.

 

Gone were the daring looks. Instead, Link just leaned back against the hand in his hair and let his jaw fall open. Not demanding, just ready. Ready for whatever Sidon wanted.

 

Sidon wanted to cum down his throat.

 

Link took the tip with an almost lazy ease, suckling away precum like an obedient pet. Sidon have a shallow thrust in warning.

 

Link relaxed his throat as much as he could when Sidon eased into it. The girth made his lips stretch wide and he struggled with his gag reflex, but he wanted more. He got it when Sidon started moving his hips again. They were slow thrusts like with the first one, but picking up speed and vigor much more quickly.

 

Link was still rubbing himself through the rough fabric of his trousers.. The inside of his own underwear was already a sloppy mess.

 

Sidon’s thick precum was gathering around the edges of Link’s mouth, making a wet, slapping sound as he eagerly fucked Link’s throat. It was a sound both dirty and beautifully vulgar that Sidon was liking very much.

 

He looked down at hazy blue eyes, little growls in the back of his throat. His voice was rough with need when he softly demanded, “stop touching yourself.”

 

Link’s eyes widened and he gagged. Sidon didn’t take pity on him though, didn’t stop moving his hips. With tears gathering in his eyes, Link had to force himself to adjust and relax again on his own. He slapped both hands onto Sidon’s stomach to prove he was obeying.

 

Sidon wasn’t going to last much longer. It felt too good, having this Hylian he hardly knew so willing to do whatever he said. So willing to let Sidon quite literally do whatever he pleased. He was so close now.

 

“You’re going to swallow this time, and you’re going to keep as much down as you are physically capable, understand?”

 

Link whined pitifully but nodded his head. His fingernails were digging into Sidon’s skin, small bites of pain melding in perfectly with the pleasure.

 

His thrusts became hard and choppy. With a moan that was too loud for their hiding spot, Sidon shoved himself in as far as he could and let it all go.

 

The orgasm that shook his body was hot and hard and Sidon was sure that if he wasn’t already kneeling, his legs would have buckled. His smaller dick spurted hard onto Link’s face, thick ribbons of cloudy-clear cum hitting him right in the eye and up into his hair.

 

Link was too busy choking and gagging on the other one to really notice. Sidon made sure he let out every drop before he finally took pity and let the Hylain go.

 

Link dropped to all fours. He shook, gagging audibly and struggling. Cum was already spilling onto the hallway floor.

 

Sidon let his satisfaction finish washing through him before he gently reached down and put a finger under Link’s chin, urging him to look up at him. He was full-on crying, one eye closed.

 

“You can do it,” Sidon said. His voice was soft and encouraging, completely unlike his actions mere seconds ago had been.

 

Link fought another gag and swallowed hard and painful. Sidon gently brushed sweaty bangs back from his face and wiped the cum out of his eye.

 

“Let me see?”

 

Link opened his mouth with a gasp. Some more of Sidon’s cum came dribbling out, but he’d swallowed most of it. His body jerked with a gag and Sidon met his eyes with a gaze both soft and firm.

 

“Keep it down.”

 

Link took deep breaths and nodded shakily.

 

“Good boy,” Sidon whispered.

 

Link's gaze looked hazy again at the praise and he whimpered.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Link pushed himself up and grabbed Sidon’s hand, pulling it down to cover his groin. Sidon smirked as he rubbed his palm over the heated length.

 

“Does having a dick shoved down your throat really turn you on this much?”

 

“Yes.” Link moaned softly, voice raspy and broken. His hips moved against Sidon’s hand.

 

“Do you like being told what to do?”

 

“Yes. Sidon, _ please.” _

 

“Do you want me to make you come?”

 

_ “Yes.” _

 

“Is someone there?”

 

They both froze, an unexpected voice calling out down the hallway. Sidon recognized it immediately. He stood up, still behind the pillar and looked down at Link in worry and horror. It was going to be  _ very _ obvious what they’d been doing.

 

‘Stay here.’ He mouthed to Link as he straightened himself, took a deep breath, then stepped out into the low light.

 

“My Prince!” Bazz straightened up with a quick salute. “I did not realize you were up so late.”

 

“It’s alright Bazz, I wasn’t tired so I decided to take a walk.”

 

Bazz approached, still looking around like something was amiss, it made Sidon very nervous.

 

“Were you speaking with someone, your majesty? I heard an unfamiliar voice.”

 

“Uh, no. Just me, talking to myself.” Sidon said it awkwardly, trying to cover for it with a smile. Bazz was unfazed, he stepped around Sidon, who tensed up and nearly grabbed the guard’s shoulder, but it was too late. He peered around the pillar and said ...nothing.

 

Link was gone. Even Sidon’s semen was gone from the floor. If he didn’t feel so spectacularly satiated, he would have been tempted to think it had all been a really vivid dream.

 

“Voices on the wind, perhaps?” He offered to Bazz, who looked around for a moment more, then seemed to give up.

 

“Must have been, my Prince. Would you like me to escort you back to your quarters?”

 

“No, Bazz. Thank you. I can find the way on my own.”

 

“Of course, your majesty. Good night.”

 

“Good night, Bazz.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Sidon made the way back to his rooms, he thought for sure that his legs were going to give out. That had been so close. If Bazz had chosen to not announce his presence, he could have easily sneaked right up to them and would have probably caught Sidon with his hand down a Hylian criminal’s pants. He would  _ not _ have been able to deny that said criminal was also covered in the Zora Prince’s jizz. It would have just been bad.

 

There was a lingering thrill to it, though. Sidon had never allowed himself to indulge in a rebellious phase growing up. He’d always followed the rules and didn’t hide important things from his family or the guards.

 

But he’d hid Link, despite what he knew the man was. Sidon also knew that he’d hide him again and it felt so  _ dangerous. _

 

As he entered his quarters, Sidon had to ask himself if pleasures of the flesh was really a good enough reason to harbor a wanted Hylian thief, given his position.

 

The bed was as he’d left it before and Sidon finally moved the pouch and chain aside so he could fall back against the cool, rippling mattress. His nerves were still humming from his orgasm.

 

Sidon closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. His first and only blow jobs had been at the hands and mouth of Link, who was admittedly sexy for a Hylian. Especially when he was on his hands and knees, forcing his small body to swallow what Sidon had given him simply because he wanted to obey.

 

A very soft purr rumbled through Sidon’s chest and he trailed one of his own hands lightly down his chest. By the grace of Nayru herself, he didn’t jump when a smaller hand joined the caress and the waterbed shifted under the weight of someone else climbing onto it.

 

Sidon opened his eyes to see Link curled up next to him in nothing but a pair of dark blue shorts, eyes like sapphire watched him over a soft blush of pink in his cheeks.

 

“Where are your clothes?”

 

“They were dirty.”

 

Link had obviously cleaned himself up, but he still seemed flustered.

 

“I know you told me not to move, but I had to. That guard has been eyeing me for days, it won’t be long until he recognizes me from a wanted poster.”

 

Link pushed himself up before Sidon could respond. In a quick but graceful movement, he straddled the Prince’s chest, letting him feel the erection still straining against his shorts.

 

Sidon looked up at him in surprise and Link blushed darker, almost looking timid.

 

“...You told me not to touch myself.”

 

Despite his orgasm less than fifteen minutes ago, Sidon’s claspers twitched happily at the news.

 

Link sighed when Sidon smoothed his big hands up Link’s thighs to his bare waist.

 

“You’re so obedient.” 

 

He trailed the tips of his claws gently down soft skin and Link shivered hard.

 

“Only to some,” he barely whispered.

 

“Should I feel special?” Sidon gently pulled on the waistband of Link’s shorts. 

 

Link leaned forward, letting the Prince tug the shorts over his hips and moaning when strong hands grabbed both cheeks of his ass. He pressed a breathy kiss against Sidon’s crest.

 

“I would  _ love _ to make you feel special.”

 

Sidon flipped Link onto his back, yanking the shorts the rest of the way off and leaving the Hylian completely bare for him.

 

His body was firm and muscled while still managing to be soft and delicate in all the right places. There were a few scars here and there, some healing bruises and scrapes. And he wasn’t at all shy about letting Sidon see every inch.

 

“I’ve never been with a Hylian before you.”

 

Sidon watched taut abdominals shiver under his palm. A leaking erection jumped and Link shifted his hips.

 

“Enjoying it?” His voice was still raw and it cracked when he spoke. Link grabbed fistfuls of Sidon’s silken sheets above his head, determined to follow the Zora’s wishes.

 

Sidon smiled almost warmly.

 

“I am so far.”

 

Link gasped a broken moan when Sidon covered his length in one hand. He didn’t put too much pressure on it, just enough to tease the flushed skin that burned against his palm. It wasn’t like the rest of his skin, it felt more like rich velvet, and Link’s whole body shuddered when he curled his fingers around it.

 

Clear drops of precum were dripping lazily onto the Hylian’s stomach and Sidon watched, slowly pumping his fist. He caught one of the droplets and brought it to his mouth the sniff then taste. The flavor was definitely odd on his tongue, but Sidon didn’t think it was really all that bad. So he leaned down and lapped up the small puddle of it in one swipe.

 

Link was trying to stifle his pleased whimpers against the back of his hand but the shivering of his skin gave away how close he already seemed to be. Sidon had to remind himself that Link had been hard for a while now.

 

It seemed to rude to torture him still, but Sidon was just plain curious at this point. So he suckled at the tip of his erection very gently, just to clean it of any more fluids. Then he tilted his head and flattened his tongue against the tip, dragging it down slowly.

 

Link’s body arched beautifully, shaky groan teetering off into a whine when Sidon reached the root and gave a gentle suck to the balls underneath. He was careful to keep his teeth tightly closed, moving only his lips.

 

Admittedly, Sidon had actually done some research since his first encounter with Link; during nights when he was horny and curious. He wanted to know how Hylian males pleasured each other, it helped him build a better mental fantasy as he’d play with his claspers in the privacy of his pool. No matter how hard he tried, those fantasies always ended up having men with bright blue eyes.

 

Beneath the balls, Sidon finds what he’s looking for. It was a lot more pink and puckered than he’d imagined, but puckered was good. Puckered promised a stretch. He let his breath ghost over it and felt Link still. His tongue grazed the skin around the hole.

 

“Ah-! Th-that’s not-”

 

“Hm?” Sidon barely raised his head to look at Link over the length of his trembling body. He was wide-eyed.

 

“I didn’t think to ..clean there.”

 

Sidon thought about that a moment, silently weighing his options. He’d been looking forward to feeling that pink hole stretch around his tongue, but he also didn’t want to taste excrement. 

 

Without so much as a huff or tut, Sidon kissed a soft inner thigh then sat back up over the man. He leaned over him, looking directly into those beautiful eyes.

 

“Try to remember to do so next time.”

 

Link’s erection twitched.

 

“Next time?” His voice was breathy.

 

Sidon ignored the question, too busy taking Link’s chin in his hand and tilting his head back.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Link immediately complied and Sidon tried not to groan at his eagerness. Instead he let go of his chin, brushed his thumb over plush lips, then slipped two of his fingers into the waiting throat.

 

Link seemed surprised, but moaned when Sidon rocked the fingers in more. A happy tongue lapped around his digits, even peeking out to sloppily caress the fins between Sidon’s fingers. He felt his claws hit the back of Link’s throat and pulled them out. He didn’t want to actually hurt him.

 

He hooked Link behind the knee and urged a leg to bend up

 

“If I hurt you in a manner you do not wish, let me know.”

 

Link nodded quickly, grasping both of Sidon’s upper arms. He couldn’t help leaning down to kiss him, this time much softer. Link sighed against his lips and wound his arms about the Zora’s slender neck.

 

Link was already trying to relax before Sidon’s first finger rubbed teasingly around his hole the way his tongue had. He didn’t pull back this time.

 

Careful of his claws, Sidon pressed against the tight ring, urging it to give in to him. When the tip of his finger popped in, Link jumped enough to make his dick bounce.

 

“Okay?”

 

Link nodded, suckling Sidon’s bottom lip.

 

Assured, Sidon eased his finger in more. The saliva helped, but not much. There was resistance that Sidon wasn’t happy with. So he pulled his finger out again as nicely as he’d put it in.

 

Link’s hazy expression sobered, brows pinching together in disappointment. But Sidon wasn’t stopping. He took a deep breath before carefully plunging those same two fingers into his own genital slit. They came back out slicked in Sidon’s natural lubricant. Doing that hadn’t exactly been comfortable, but he was so focused on making Link scream for his release that the discomfort didn’t even register.

 

The finger popped into Link much smoother and surprised the Hylian enough that he bit Sidon’s chin. He let go immediately.

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“Hush.”

 

Sidon had his entire finger buried in the Hylian’s backside. It clenched around him with incredible heat, Sidon nearly growled at the feeling.

 

He moved his finger slowly at first, at a nice, easy pace. Link gave a small gasp each time it stretched him. Once it felt slick enough, Sidon carefully added the second finger. He knew that even just his fingers were larger than any Hylian fingers, so two was enough to replicate what he imagined the average size was for a Hylian man’s genitals. Link’s whine was exquisite. 

 

Sidon pressed himself more fully against Link’s naked skin, capturing those pink lips in another hungry kiss. The more Sidon pumped his fingers into his lover, the more moans he swallowed and muffled against his tongue. Link had dropped his hold from the sheets and now gripped his shoulders so hard that he felt nails biting through his scales.

 

“ _ Sidon _ ,” was the sweetest plea that tumbled from Link’s lovely mouth when he carefully curled his fingers and searched for what he knew to be there. It took him a moment or two of Link’s heavy panting before his golden head dropped back against the bed, pulling a pillow over his face as he  _ screamed _ .

 

Without a hand on it, Link’s erection spurted hard between them, thick ribbons of white painting and blending in with Sidon’s skin.

 

Sidon didn’t move, letting the man ride out his orgasm and begin to catch his breath again. Instead, the Prince pressed soothing kisses to his jaw and neck.

 

Slow and careful, Sidon pulled his fingers out.

 

He let the silence go on, only broken by Link’s breath trying to even out and the sound of Sidon pressing wet kisses under Link’s ear.

 

Sidon’s voice was like the low rumble of thunder.

 

“Scream louder next time, I don’t think the whole domain heard you.”

 

Link’s face burned hot and quick, but he did little more than pinch the skin around Sidon’s gills in retaliation. It caused the Prince to laugh and kiss Link breathless.

 

They parted when the cum on  both of them cooled off. Not wanting it to harden, Sidon pushed himself off the bed. Link huffed an annoyed sound, then yelped when Sidon grabbed his ankle and pulled him off the bed, too.

  
  


They both cleaned up in the bathroom, where Sidon noticed Link’s clothes hanging up to dry. Next to him in the mirror, Link was still completely naked and did not care in the slightest. He just inspected his lovebites with a distant smile.

  
  


Back in bed, Sidon didn’t have to say anything. Link finished removing all of the Zora Prince’s regalia and set it all aside before he grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself up in Sidon’s arms.

 

“That was nice,” he eventually sighed. “Worth about a hundred and fifty rupees, I’d say.”

 

“That’s a sizable price inflation, but I think we can both agree that you were working on credit tonight.”

 

Link turned his face up towards Sidon’s, smile playing on his lips.

 

“And next time?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll raise your prices even more.”

 

They both laughed softly and relaxed into each other. Falling asleep with Link was a super bad idea, but Sidon was tired and his body hummed in satisfaction; and Link smelled so fucking good.

 

He gave the Hylian one last kiss goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone uses twitter and wants to chat about shark men and blond heroes, you can find me @SeamoBeemo


End file.
